Five Times
by pinkspidey62
Summary: Five times Rodrick tried to impress his tutor, Bobbi Rivers, but failed, and the one time she impressed him . Six Chapters.
1. Note

Summary: Five times Rodrick Heffley tried to impress his tutor and the one time she impressed him. Multi-chapter and part of my planned version of _The Ugly_ _Truth_ and _Cabin Fever_.

* * *

Attempt #1

This was time for Rodrick to use his Casanova skills to woo his hot tutor, Bobbi Rivers, off her feet. Bobbi was already hot for him; he just gotta make her realize it.

How?

By writing a totally bangin' love note, because all chicks dug love letters, even tomboyish ones like Bobbi.

He spent his entire home room period writing it. Now he had to get straight to the point because Bobbi wasn't into all that sugary stuff and would most likely laugh in his face for even writing it that way.

He even made the effort to make it to first period on time even though normally he wouldn't give a crap. Lately, due to his tutor, Rodrick started to care slightly about his grades more and more every day. He was doing it without even noticing it. He was actually ready for class for once; that usually never happens. He also tried to write notes instead of throwing paper airplanes at Ben.

When a familiar dark-skinned took her seat two rows from him , he smirked. It was game time.

As the teacher went on with the lesson that would normally have face down on his desk snoozing away, he passed the note to Ben, which Ben then passed it to the kid behind him. His plan was a success. No way it could fail now.

And then it failed.

Rodrick inconveniently forgot that Mr. Thompson was not only the strictest English teacher in his school, but he also lived to give his students detention or demerits for even the tiniest offenses. Rodrick was often the "victim". So his teacher was waiting for something like to brighten up his day by yet another student detention.

"Excuse me, can I have that?" The teacher ordered sternly. Rodrick was cursing in his head. The latest student that had Rodrick's note walked over and gave it to him, trembling. His teacher took one look at his note and sighed, knowing who wrote it just by looking all the spelling and grammatical errors.

"Rodrick Heffley, I would like to see you after class".

And that's how Rodrick ended up with after school detention. For added insult, his corrected all his errors, which left his note almost completely red.

At least he knew not to spell "dear" as "deer".


	2. Chocolates

Attempt #2

Ok, so the note ended up being a total failure. Did that mean that Rodrick was going to give up? No way!

It was time for Plan B…

Bobbi liked chocolate. She didn't care if it was milk, dark, white, or low fat; if it was chocolate she would eat it. She even would give him some during their tutoring sessions (partly as a form of bribery to get him to actually do some work and pay attention; partly because she needed some sort of comfort from tutoring him). Although lately, he would comment (in a super subtle way) on how he wanted to eat a larger piece of chocolate while eying her up and down. It was his super secret way of saying he was into her. She totally did not notice it, judging from her blank facial expression whenever he did it.

He bought a large box of chocolates (the box shaped into a heart) from a really cheap candy store in the mall. It was kinda shady in appearance, and several of the candies were obvious knock-offs of more popular ones like Hershey bars and skittles. The store owner was also kinda creepy and disturbing for someone who's supposed to be working at a candy store. He looked like he should be on America's Most Wanted and would _not_ stop staring down Rodrick, even after he left the store. Sadly, he was low on cash so this store was the only option.

When he got home, he made sure to put the box of chocolates on top of the refrigerator so that his youngest brother, Manny, could not get his little destructive hands on it. Everything that he and his other little brother, Greg, had that Manny touched ended up ruined in mere minutes. The latest items of his that Manny had ruined were his drum set. He didn't know how he did it but somehow, his drums had ended up with a _huge_ hole in each of them. It took him like a month to get his parents to give him the money to buy a new set.

When Greg came downstairs to the kitchen for a snack, he looked up at the refrigerator in confusion.

"Why is there a box of chocolates on the top of the fridge?" Greg asked.

"They're for Bobbi when she comes over in about of couple of minutes. I put them on top of the fridge so Manny wouldn't get to 'em," Rodrick said while flipping through the channels.

If it were possible, Greg's left eyebrow could have shot into his hair from how high he raised in disbelief.

"You think that putting your stuff on top of a high place will keep it safe from Manny? Good luck with that," he said while walking to the stairs.

"Little bro, Manny is smart, but not that smart. There's no way he's reaching those chocolates," Rodrick stated confidently.

"Again, good luck with that", Greg repeated. He was almost at the top when the doorbell rang. Both brothers paused what they were doing.

Rodrick grinned in excitement but when he opened the door, there was something (or someone) he was not expecting.

Bobbi was standing there with a girl that looked to be around Greg's age. She had her arms behind her back and her posture was really stiff. She also had a facial expression that he was sure was way too stern and frosty for a kid her age. It only got stranger when Greg knew who she was.

"Jerri?" He asked, confused.

"Greg?" She replied, just as confused.

"You guys know each other?" Bobbi said to the younger girl. The younger girl nodded.

"We go to the same school. You've been tutoring his brother the entire time?"

"Well yeah, how come you didn't tell me that you knew him? I mentioned that Rodrick had a little brother a couple of times!"

"You never told me his name!"

"You could have asked for his name!"

"Uh ladies, I don't mean to butt in but who are you?" Rodrick finally spoke up, gesturing to Jerri.

"This is Jerri, my younger sister," Bobbi stated.

"Hello," The younger sister replied flatly. She went back to looking as frosty and stern as possible. Rodrick could tell just by looking at her that she was going to grow up into either a killjoy or an ice queen. She did not look like the type of person that knew how to have a good time.

"Forgive her, she's a little cold to people at first", the older sister explained. 'She's little cold? An ice berg is warmer than her!' Rodrick thought to himself. He couldn't say that out loud though, that wouldn't earn him any points with Bobbi. Said girl turned towards him.

"Okay, now that that's all over… why did you invite me over your house?" She asked.

"Because I wanna give you something, plus I was hoping I could introduce you to my parents. They're out right now but they'll be home soon," he explained. Her eyes brightened.

"Wow, I didn't know you were going to get me a gift. Am I really helping you that much? Well Jerri, do you want to hang out with Greg a bit?"

"If Greg has no problem with it, do you Greg?" Jerri replied. Greg shook his head.

"No, I guess. I never really hung out with a girl before other than Holly," he said. Rodrick noticed that her face softened considerably when he said that, and now she was sporting a smile.

He was glad when Greg and Jerri finally went into the living room to play video games. Now that those two were gone, now was his chance.

"So you wanna wait out here while I get it?" He said, grinning. This couldn't possibly go wrong. He bought her favorite candy in a heart-shaped box and invited her over so she could meet his parents when they got back home. It couldn't have been a more pleasant first step for them.

It did go wrong.

From this point on, he will now ALWAYS make sure that there is a zero percent chance of Manny touching his belongings. Not ten, not two, not even one percent, ZERO percent.

He knew it. He knew that deep down, Greg was right. Nothing could stop Manny. Their baby brother was extremely smart for a four year old.

When he reached for the box on the fridge, he knew something was wrong. The taping that held the box together was gone on both ends was gone. So the box basically felt apart instantly.

Then when he took the lid off in confusion, he noticed several of the chocolate pieces were missing.

That's not the worst part though. The real kicker was that the rest were either completely rotten or on their way of being rotten. He checked the back of the box and blanched. The box was past its expiration date by _three years_. He managed to pick up a box of rotten chocolates from a shady candy store. _He was going to give the girl he was trying to win over a box of rotten chocolates_. Was he like extremely evil in a past life to earn something as unlucky as this? If Bobbi ate one of them, she could have gotten sick. And then he would blow any chances of being with her.

By the time he noticed that Manny was sitting in kitchen the entire time with a chocolate ring around his mouth, he was almost ready to sob. First the note failed, and now the chocolates failed. This grand scheme to get Bobbi too like him was epically failing so far.

When he got back home, his parents left him to watch Greg and Manny while they went out shopping. They would not like coming home and seeing their youngest son sick as a dog due to their oldest son being too busy trying to win over some girl to watch him. And then there's the fact that his mom did not like it when he had random girls over at the house without her either meeting them or knowing them beforehand. His mother is gonna be so mad, it was scary. This is bad. Really bad. Rodrick silently prayed that Manny wouldn't get sick.

Sadly, Manny did get sick. He vomited on the floor 15 minutes later. It grabbed the attention of Bobbi, Greg, and Jerri. They all came rushing into the kitchen. Greg and Jerri looked completely disgusted while Bobbi looked at the scene in horror.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked in concern. Manny looked up at her.

"He did it," he simply said while sending his oldest brother a nasty look. Bobbi sent Rodrick one herself.

"Dude, why weren't you watching him? He's only four from you told me! He could have hurt himself really bad because you weren't paying attention to him! And now here he is, puking on the floor!" She scolded. Rodrick wished the ground would swallow him up.

Then his parents walked through the door and everything went even further down south. His mom practically had a heart attack from seeing Manny in a puddle of vomit. She screamed at him and Greg (because he was old enough to be responsible enough to look after Manny too) for about 7 minutes before she noticed two girls she never saw before looking at the scene in shock. Bobbi only managed to greet awkward "Hi" before she grabbed Jerri and left the house, mumbling a string of awkward apologies. This led to 10 minutes of lecturing Rodrick breaking the house rules by inviting girls over without her or his father's permission.

In short, Attempt #2 had an even more depressing outcome than Attempt#1, and Rodrick was grounded for the entire weekend.

If there was some way he could (legally) auction off Manny, he would do it in a heartbeat.


	3. Cookies

Author's Note: Happy Valentine's Day! Thanks for the reviews so far!

Attempt #3

Ok, now he was starting to get a little bit discouraged. How did he manage to epically fail TWICE? He could have sworn he was gonna end up successful with the chocolates.

But no, he just had to be cursed with an evil little brat of a brother that wrecks up stuff and gets away with it. Like seriously, his parents could have least sat Manny down and warned him to not touch other people's stuff without their permission. Then again, that would require them to not actually spoil Manny for once. If they kept spoiling Manny and not telling him right from wrong, he was going to either end up as a bigger loser than his ex-manager Bill or a sociopathic killer.

It annoyed it even more whenever Uncle Gary's wedding was brought up at the dinner. Rodrick couldn't win over Bobbi yet his uncle, who is getting married for the fourth time, is. Honestly, he and Greg didn't need baby pictures or anything similar because all someone needed to do was to look at Uncle Gary's wedding photos to see how much they grown over the years. It was that sad and pathetic. They would also stay at their great grand mom's house during the wedding. The last time he saw his great grandmother, Gammie, she gave him "The Talk". It was really creepy and humiliating, especially when she lifted her skirt up and showed him all the pores and warts she had. At least it was Greg's turn to talk to her so he can endure the humiliation as well. It was something every Heffley kid had to through when they became teenagers.

He's been trying to find out a way to get out of going to the wedding for weeks but none of the ideas he came up with would sit well with his mother.

He tried to come up with new ways to get with Bobbi while he was basically in prison for the weekend. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think of something because he had to remind himself that she was a tomboy. All that cheesy stuff that was popular in chick flicks and novels would not sell to her. Now that he thought about it, delivering her chocolates in a huge pink-shaped heart wrapped in a frilly bow to a girl that found hearts to be "clichéd" and "boring" was not such a good idea after all.

At dinner, he ate his food like he was really was at a prison. His mood was poor and he picked at his meal in a miserable fashion. Manny sitting happily beside him, mowing down his food made Rodrick even more irritated.

However, his mother decided she was going to talk to him, much to his annoyance.

"So Rodrick," she started, "who was that girl you invited over on Friday?"

"Bobbi Rivers. She's my tutor and goes to my school," he said flatly.

"Oh. She seems like a nice girl." _You only seen her for like five seconds before she grabbed her sister and bailed_, Rodrick thought but he agreed with her nonetheless. Bobbi was nice all the time, even while she was tutoring him.

"And she's the one that's been tutoring you? Well I'll say she's been doing a excellent job because your grades have really improved, Rodrick. Your father and I are really proud of you,"She said warmly. His grades really were improving. He went from a "D" in Algebra to a "B". His English went from a "C" to an "A", and his Chemistry grades were now all Cs and Bs instead of Fs.

"But next time, you have to get our permission to have a girl over. We don't want anything…inappropriate to happen." _Couldn't she just say "sex", it's not that dirty of a word. Besides we couldn't do it even if we wanted to_. What he found out from Bobbi during her tutoring sessions was that whenever she went somewhere she would have to bring her sister, Jerri, with her. With her sister around, Bobbi couldn't easily go to parties or on dates with her and the guy alone because Jerri would rat her out to their parents if she tried to. "My parents wouldn't have to worry about me rebelling or having sex with boys without them knowing. Jerri is adamant on making sure I never have sex until I'm in college and totally out of her reach for snitching. Though for all I know she'll probably nagged to me to death on whether or not I'm still being a "good girl"," she complained once. When he suggested that she should either blackmail or threaten her, she replied by saying that she could never do that. Apparently Bobbi doted on her little sister a lot.

"Why was she over there anyway?" She asked. Rodrick turned red in the face. She finally dropped the big awkward question.

"Well…I...Kinda…wanted…to...err give her something," he said in low voice, barely above a whisper. _Please don't make me continue._

"What was that?" She asked, confused. Rodrick wanted to bang his head on the table.

"I wanted to give her something," he said, louder but humiliated. The humiliation was not over.

"You wanted to give her a gift? That's so sweet," she complimented. He could hear Greg snickering from the other side. _Can she end it right here?_

His mother was not done.

"Wait a minute…do you like this girl?" _WHY ME?_

"No…"

"You do! No wonder the box was shaped like a heart!" She squealed. _Why can't I be sick right now?_

"Oh sweetie I'm really sorry that Manny ate your chocolates. But you know he's only four." _Yes, that makes me feel MUCH better. _"Well if you need any ideas on how to get Bobbi to like, you can ask me," she finally said. After that, Rodrick spent the rest of the evening wanting to puke. _Why does life hate me?_

The next day, however, he went to his mother.

"Mom, what do you think I should do?" He asked.

"Well, I used to bake cookies for your father when we were younger. I still bake them now whenever times are special for us. I can help you make some for her," she replied. His mom's cookies were really good, he had to admit. It would be great for her to help him since the last time he tried to make to something he made everyone sick because he accidently cooked the dish with dishwasher liquid.

The cookies actually looked good really good. They made chocolate chip with raisins and peanuts. This could turn out really well this time.

He caught up with her as she was walking out of school with a bag that contained some of the cookies.

"Hey Bobbi, I made you something." He handed her the bag. She smiled.

"Cookies? Thanks I was starving for some." Rodrick looked on excitedly as she pulled one out of the bag. _She's gonna love it. She totally is._

Just as she was about to eat it, she stopped. Rodrick looked at her in confusion.

"Uh…Rodrick?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't eat this."

"…Why not?"

"This has peanuts in it. I'm allergic to peanuts."

Rodrick gave her a blank look. She smiled awkwardly.

"I can give it to Jerri. She likes peanuts. Thank anyways." And she was off. She couldn't tutor him today.

Rodrick simply stood there, watching her retreating form.

Now he was starting to get super discouraged.


	4. Flattery

Disclaimer: I don't own Diary of a Wimpy kid, nor did I produce "Hangin' On A String" by Loose Ends.

* * *

Attempt #4: Flattery

Pain. Agony. Depression. Frustration. Annoyance. Misery.

These were the emotions that were plaguing Rodrick's mind now since last Friday. As of right now, he was highly, HIGHLY unapproachable. When he was angry, it was best for everyone to steer clear of him, especially if one of those people were Greg. Taking out his anger on Greg used to be soothing to him until their relationship became nicer. However, he still did act nasty to him on occasion.

This morning, he was irritable as a toddler with no toys. When his mom said "Good Morning" to him, he responded with a grumble. He then purposely shoved Greg aside on his way to the bathroom. When he ate breakfast, he nearly cracked the plate in half. After he finished his orange juice, he slammed it the table. He didn't need to look at his family to know that they were sending him "WTF?" looks. He didn't really care.

However, he wasn't the only person in the hood who was in a sour mood. Since last week, Greg has been in a rather depressing mood. From what Rodrick have been able to eavesdrop from Greg and his chubby friend, Rowley, it had something to do with Holly Hills. Humph, he wanted nothing to do with any girls with the last name "Hills" every since the incident with Heather Hills. He spent the first two weeks of school hiding from everybody else due to the fact that some jerk uploaded that _disaster_ on YouTube.

The car ride on the way to Greg's school was awkward and uncomfortable. Both of them were too busy brooding to say a word to each other. By the time Rodrick was driving to his school, he was blasting heavy metal music on a whole new level of obnoxiousness, but like everything else, he didn't care. Admittedly, he might have felt a teensy bit bad when someone gave him the finger.

Kids in the hallway took one at him when he came in and practically ran in the other direction. Probably they ran because he acted and dressed like he was about to shank someone.

Even his fellow band members backed off; opting to leave him to sit by himself at lunch. He can feel everybody staring at him. He was okay with that though. He didn't want to be near anyone anyway.

However, Bobbi decided that she was going to sit next to him. Despite the fact that she was the last person he wanted to see right now.

"Dude, why are you sitting by yourself?" She asked.

"Because I wanna," he grumbled. She frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Totally." _Leave me alone._

"Really? 'Cause you kind of look like you want to stab someone."

"Yeah really." _Now let me drown in my misery._

"I don't think so."

"That's fine." _Now leave. _He knows that he sounds whiny.

"Well I'm going to sit here anyway." _Curse your bleeding heart_. She just had to sit next to him too because apparently sitting across from him wasn't enough. Darn, nice people were really annoying sometimes.

"You know, Jerri liked the cookies you made."

"Thanks," he replied bluntly. _They weren't supposed to be for your frosty little sister. _The idea of Jerri becoming his sister-in-law if he managed to score with Bobbi made him a little uneasy. She was so…cold. However for some weird reason she seemed to unfreeze a bit when around Greg.

"My parents said that they would like to meet you," she continued, not paying attention to the fact that he wanted this conversation to end and for her to get up and leave him to his misery.

"Cool. My mom wants to meet you too." _So she can make everything awkward by loading question after question on you and telling embarrassing detail after detail about me. _His mom was the epitome of embarrassment. It's why Greg and he tried their hardest to avoid her when they were with their friends. However he also knew that Dad would have been much worse if they were girls. Dad looked like the type of father that would polish a rifle right in front of his daughter's boyfriend, or make her boyfriend have a humiliating interview with him.

"Well I think that we should do our tutoring sessions at each other's houses now instead of at the school, so my parents could meet you and your parents could meet me. How those that sound?"

He thought it over for a moment. On one hand, he was actually excited about that idea. If they did their tutoring sessions at each other's houses, they would no longer have to do it after school, which is awesome because he wouldn't have to be near anymore grouchy teachers who wondered why a smart girl like Bobbi was wasting her time on a "wretched delinquent" like him. One of his sophomore teachers actually had the nerve to put that on his report card_. _Also, maybe her second time at his house would be less…embarrassing.

On the other hand, he could just imagine how his mom would react, and Bobbi's parents would probably dump her little sister right near them so they wouldn't anything 'suspicious'. And that's just gonna be uncomfortable for the both of them.

Yet…he really would like it if she did go over for studying. This was another chance, and he didn't feel like shanking someone anymore.

"It sounds great. I'll pick you up after school."

"This is my awesome ride. You dig it?" He boasted while gesturing to his van. Bobbi cracked a small smile.

"It's nice. It's a rather unique way to spell 'Loaded' and 'Diper'," she said. Rodirck shot her a confused glance.

"Um…that's the right spelling, I'm pretty positive," he corrected. She shot him a look.

"Dude, 'loaded' is spelled 'L-O-A-D-E-D' not 'L-O-D-E-D'. And 'diaper' is spelled 'D-I-A-P-E-R' not 'D-I-P-E-R'. How could you mess that up," she criticized.

"Look I think I can sp-, you know what? If it pleases you, I'll look it up just to make sure," he replied. _Awesome, I'm screwing up already_.

As she got into the car, Rodrick could see the uncomfortable look on her face. _Crap, I'm screwing up already. We're not even at my house yet_.

He looked over and saw her pull an even bigger frown when he turned the radio. Must not like heavy metal.

"You want me to change the station or something?" He asked her. He wanted to seem as attentive as ever. She shook her head.

"No, it's cool."

"Nah, what do you like? I'll put it on," he reassured her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Um…are you sure? You might find it weird." He snorted.

"My little bro's best friend listens to a guy named Joshie who acts as if he walked out of the latest Disney Channel music video. I'm pretty sure whatever you like is nowhere near that bad."

"Okay. Turn to 95.9," she requested. He flipped the station.

_I've waited, oh, so long  
For you to come to me  
What did I do wrong  
It's all a mystery to me_

He raised an eyebrow. He never heard this song before; it sounded kind of old.

"Who sings this?" he asked her. She rubbed her head awkwardly.

"This group called Loose Ends. They're from the 80's, you wouldn't know them," she replied.

_Baby I feel it too  
What am I supposed to do  
Maybe I've just changed  
Or could I be wrong for you_

"You like old music?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yeah, It's certainly better than 85% of what they put out now," she said while smiling. He disagreed, he happened to like that 85%, especially his music. She hoped she liked his band.

_You,you've got me hangin' on a string now  
I'm not your plaything  
You,you've got me hangin' on a string now  
Am I your plaything_

When those lyrics came up, Bobbi suddenly had a weird look on her face.

_You never told me you were waiting, contemplating  
With my heart, my love  
You never told me you were waiting, contemplating  
With my heart, my love_

"Um…this song is pretty cool," he said while trying to start a conversation. Girls liked flattery, right? When she didn't respond, he tried to talk to her again.

"You know, Bobbi? This song is not too bad for the 80's. I like it. The beat's pr- Bobbi? Are you there?"

Bobbi, for some reason, acted as if she didn't respond to him, as if she was in another planet or something. By looking at her, he could see the physical resemblance between her and Jerri. Bobbi's eyes at the moment were cold and stony, just like Jerri's. It was super creepy.

When they finally reached his house, he cracked a large grin.

"Okay, this time I didn't buy any poisoned chocolates so nothing bad should happen." Plus, he didn't have to worry about his little bro ruining anything either. Greg, along with Jerri, was at the Lock-in at their school.

His mom greeted Bobbi warmly.

"Hello! Welcome back to our home again, hopefully under better circumstances!"

"Thanks," Bobbi responded with a small smile.

He led her into the dining room, pulling out a chair for, wanting to seem like perfect gentleman. She thanked him softly while sitting down.

"So since the chapter quiz on _Jane Eyre_ is tomorrow, we're going to be studying that," She explained.

"Kay," he responded, unenthusiastic.

"You don't like it?" Bobbi asked. He shook his head.

"Nope. Boring, dragging, and pointless," he said. Oh how he hated the pointless crap English teachers forced on students that they called "Literary Classics". More like "Literary Garbage". Why couldn't they use something cooler, like comic books or graphic novels? He would actually do his work more happily if they spent an entire quarter on _The Walking Dead. _She chuckled.

"If my sister heard you say that, she would dismember you. Verbally, of course, in a calm, sophisticated manner."

"I could totally see that." _She seems like the type of person that's into bland, dragging crap_.

"To me, it's not that bad. I like _Wuthering Heights _better though," she stated. He recoiled.

"Really, you're into that kind of stuff?" He asked. She shrugged.

"Sure. What's not to love to about a story where two unattractive people fall in love, the brooding male keeps his psycho wife locked in a room, and the female lead gets hit on by her cousin? Or a story where the romance is sweet at first but then gets worse and worse until by the end of the book, you want to take a shower?"

"Well, I won't fault you for your taste. It makes you interesting," he complimented. She just nodded while not meeting his eyes. Weird.

Bobbi took out the worksheet and began to quiz him.

"How does Miss Temple treat Jane?"She asked. He gave her a blank look.

"Um…um..er…er…Can you give me a hint?" He requested. She narrowed her eyes.

"Taking out the book might help," she replied, a bit coldly. He shivered a bit inside. When did Bobbi turn into Jerri? He took out the book and began to search through the pages.

"She is kind to her?" He answered. She gave him a curt nod.

"What does Helen tell Jane about Lowood?" She asked the next question.

"It's a charity school made for orphans," he correctly answered. He didn't want to look in the book this time; he needed to look smart for her.

"What is Lowood like for its students?"

"It's miserable for them. The girls are overworked, underfed, and forced to sit four hours at sermons while 's daughters are treated lavishly."

"Lavishly?"

"I'm using intelligent words now. Intelligent girls like you need to be around intelligent, am I right?" He said with his best award winning smile. She gave him an awkward look.

"Alrighty then…How does Helen respond to Miss Scatcherd's cruel treatment of her?"

"She endures it. She does it because she's Christian and believes in loving her enemies." He totally found that weird. He may be a Christian himself, but he would not allow anyone to treat him like crap like that. But then again, he didn't understand a lot of things in this book.

"Kind of like me," She said. He raised an eyebrow. Really? He hadn't noticed that. Probably because he was too busy checking her out 95% of the time. That's not a good start for a relationship.

"Yeah. I mean, if someone hit me then I would fight back, but cruel remarks? I could take that." She explained. He was still confused.

"But the teacher does a bit more than say mean things to her though," he disagreed. She shook her head.

"I still wouldn't fight back unless she tried to punch me. Besides, the teacher would win in this situation," she argued.

"Well I guess that makes you a pacifist. A really cool one; Pacifist are really cool." _Your laying it on too thick man_, Rodrick thought to himself, noticing the uncomfortable look on Bobbi's face.

"What happened when Jane dropped her slate in 's presence?" She continued on.

"He forces Jane to stand on a stool while he tells everyone that she is a liar. Then he forbids anyone from speaking to her for the rest of the day," he answered. _Kind of harsh_. It reminded him of third grade, where his teacher put his desk all the way to the back, ignored when he raised his hand, and didn't let the other students near him. Man did he hate elementary school.

"You're doing really well so far. You might actually get a hundred on this quiz," she complimented. He smiled another award-winning grin.

"Well, how can I not? With a great tutor like you!"

Her smile became a bit strained. _What am I doing wrong?_ He wanted to yell out. Why isn't she pleased by his compliments? Isn't that what girls liked?

"Thank you." He noticed the awkwardness in her voice.

For the rest of their study period, he failed at flattering her. She was acting really weird this evening. Usually, she's really friendly and outgoing. There was nothing wrong with earlier today, so what happened?

Finally, their session was over. Bobbi had to be home by six. As Bobbi walked out the door, Rodrick tried one last time to gain her favor.

"Hey!" He called out. She turned around to him.

"You're really awesome, you know that? If I get a hundred on that quiz, it'll be thanks to you, 'cause you're awesome!" he said, with cheer in his voice. She smiled in a way that seemed oddly sad.

"Rodrick, if you ace that quiz, it'll be because of you, not me. I only helped out," she replied, walking.

"Wait! I'll drive you home!"

"I'll think of some way!" She tried to refuse.

"No, no it's fine," he pleaded. She relented and got in his van as he pushed the "unlock" button on his keys.

When he turned on the radio, the "oldies" station was still on. By instinct, he nearly changed the station but didn't out of still trying to appease Bobbi. He was a bit disturbed by all the "If you love me, then tell me/show me" songs that kept playing as he drove her home. It was as if some supernatural force was trying to tell him something. Of course, Bobbi had that weird look on her face again, as if this experience couldn't be any more awkward.

After he dropped her off, he went home and lied on his bed, sulking.

Some force out there hated him and did not want him to have a successful love life.

It's probably the same force that made Greg's life a miserable experience as well.

Were the Heffley boys some kind of cannibals, thieves, murderers, or corrupt monarchs in a past life?

Is that why life seemingly went against them at every

* * *

Sorry for the late chapter. I've been really busy.

In my mind, Plainview is in Maryland, near Baltimore. That's where I got the radio station in this chapter.


	5. House

Final Attempt

* * *

"Mom! Please let me go! I swear I'll go to Uncle Gary's NEXT wedding," Greg whined. Rodrick rolled his eyes. His little bro was seriously begging to go to some eighth grader's party. Poor little fool, eighth grade parties were the lamest. Chaperones were there, the food was crappy, there were barely any girls no matter how much the host bragged about it, and even if there were plenty of girls, the only game kids played were 7 minutes of heaven and spin the bottle. Lame. And that's if the chaperones decided to go upstairs and leave the kids to themselves.

However, he could guess the reason Greg wanted to go this party so bad. He did it so that he could get over Holly Hills really quick. The Hills sisters were apparently moving, and they could no longer go to the schools here. Sucks for Greg, he guessed. Rodrick himself couldn't wait to bury Heather Hills in the deepest darkest depths of his mind, where you can repress your most horrible memories.

"Greg, you know how important it is to show support for your family. This woman might be the one for your uncle," she replied. _Didn't you say that last time, Mom?_

"But you said that last time Mom!" Greg continued to protest. _Forget it kid, you know how Mom is_.

"Greg, you're going and that's final. And that goes for you too, Rodrick," his mother said, clearly making her decision. Greg pouted and went upstairs to pack. Rodrick groaned. His life right now was going way worse than Greg's. At least Greg got to spend SOME time with the girl of his dreams. Rodrick's had ignored him every since last Friday. He couldn't even thank her for helping him get an A+ on his quiz. What was going on with her? Was he that much of a fail with chicks after all?

He tried calling her. He tried texting her. He even pestered her little sister after she got out of school with Greg. Speaking of which, the kid was nearly attached to Greg's side now. She was walking in the door with Greg and Rowley now; her and Bobbi's parents apparently met up with his mom and trusted her enough to allow her daughter to hang out with Greg at their house. It was painfully obvious why Jerri was so attached to Greg now. The way she turned from "icy" to "polite" around him, the way she slightly blushed when she thought no one was looking, and the way she talked pleasantly to him like she was some highborn lady or something made it pretty clear that she was into his little bro. Why she was, he had no idea. People didn't lie when they said Greg was just like him.

However, he did feel for the little frosty flake. They both were pining after people who either were oblivious or indifferent to their feelings. He did see what Bobbi was saying about how Jerri had a sweet side. There's the above attitude she displayed when around Greg, and then there's the way she also treated Rowley, Manny, and his parents. With Rowley, she treats him much more nicely than Greg, with Manny she was 100% patient with the tyke bomb's many, Many, MANY problems (though Bobbi did say that her and Jerri have their own baby brother around Manny's age), and she behaved like the perfect potential daughter in law with his parents. Mom and Dad (especially Dad) adored her and Bobbi to pieces. Well Rodrick guessed that'll be beneficial if he and Bobbi get married, because nothing's more awkward than when a family member doesn't like a spouse. Ask his dad. His maternal aunts didn't hide their hatred for his dad very well.

His phone suddenly beeped. Rodrick glanced at it and a wide grin split into his face.

_Do you want to come over my house for a bit?-Bobbi_.

She went and texted him. She actually, finally decided to text him after a week. What did she want? Was she going to confess her undying passion to him? He was going over there.

"_Mom_," he called. Susan Heffley walked out of the kitchen holding a rather messy Manny.

"Yes, sweetie?" She responded.

"Can I hang over Bobbi's house?" he asked. He wondered if she would let him. Mom got super antsy whenever he or Greg were at another person's house.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Yeah, I took her home last week." _And it was painfully awkward._

"Well be home by seven. You have to pack, take a shower, and layout your clothes. We're leaving at 4 am," she simply said and walked away.

_4 am? Really? Well crap then. I better not stay out late._

At least Mom was cool enough to let him go. That was a rarity.

He was out the door in minutes. He got in his car and drove off to Bobbi's place in excitement.

* * *

The Rivers' house was like the Heffley house; it was your typical suburban house. It had picket fences, large yards in the front and back, and it was a two story house. It had a porch out front too.

When he rang the door bell, a woman in her early forties opened it to greet him. Immediately, he saw where Jerri got her appearance and attitude from. The lady was dressed in a grey sweat suit and black flat shoes. Her was braided and wrapped in a tight bun, while her glasses were thick and black.

This woman didn't look like the type of parent that would accept him as a potential suitor for her daughter.

"Good evening," he started formally, "I'm Rodrick Heffley, a friend of your daughter. She invited me to come over here," he introduced. _Act gentlemanly, first impressions are everything. Remember, first impressions are everything_.

"Good evening. You must be the boy Bobbi has been speaking of. Come in," she directed. _Bobbi is speaking of me? Please let it be nice things_.

He followed what he assumed to be Bobbi's mother into the living room. He had to say, the Rivers were some VERY formal and boring people. Classic paintings, movies, and books were spread all over the place. There was a piano right next to the steps. The furniture was either black or gold. The steps look very neat, not in a stain in sight. His steps had claydol, crayola paint, and dinosaur stickers all over the place.

Bobbi's mom gestured for him to sit on a couch.

"Bobbi will be down in a minute," she told him stiffly. She walked into the kitchen.

Okay. So here he was, over Bobbi's house. She invited him here that means she had something important to say to him. That was obvious. But what was it? Please let it be "Rodrick, I am desperately in love with you. Let's make out." But how can they make out with her mother in sight? Maybe her mother was the type of parent that was-

_OWW!_

Rodrick blanched as he felt something bite his leg. .Freak?

He looked down; a boy around Manny's age currently had his teeth planted in his leg. Seriously? SERIOUSLY?

"Intruder!" The brat exclaimed. _You turd, you little turd…_

"BRAM! What did we say about biting others?" A feminine voice called out. Jerri Rivers marched down the steps with grace. She grabbed the kid and pulled him aside.

"Bram, you do not bite other people. You are not a vampire. You are not Dracula. Apologize to this boy right now or else," she chastised. By then, Rodrick noticed that the little turd had a black cape on top of a white tank top.

"But Jewwi, He an intruder. I'm protecting this house," the brat pleaded. Jerri crossed her arms.

"Bram, sweetheart, consult your family before you do any "protecting"," she scolded again. He pouted and looked up at him.

"I'm sowwy mister," he apologized. _Yeah right._

"Go upstairs," she commanded. He pouted and complied. It amazed (and slightly annoyed) Rodrick on how much power Jerri had over her little brother. He and Greg couldn't control Manny for crap. Their own parents couldn't control that brat. After that minor mess, Jerri decided to speak to him.

"I'm sincerely sorry about that. Bram, like the rest of our family, has a penchant for horror. He likes vampires, werewolves, mummies, and Frankenstein," she explained.

"At four?" He asked.

"He developed his rather early. It didn't help that Mother named him after the author of Dracula, Bram Stoker," she replied. _Creepy. _That kid might be a serial killer along with Manny. Almost as if she was reading his thoughts, she spoke again.

"Don't worry. We make sure to educate him on the differences between fantasy and reality." _Then how come he bit me?_

"Hmph. Hope so. So, you guys like horror movies?" He asked. _Be cool. Keep the small talk going. _

"Yes. If you must know, Bobbi adores slasher films. In particular, the _Nightmare on Elm Street _movies," she said with a knowing glint in her eyes. He tilted his head.

"Um thanks," he simply said. That would be some pretty useful information down the road. Jerri wasn't done yet however.

"Be careful with my sister. Right now, you are viewing her as perfect, through rose-tinted glasses. You have not seen the real her yet. Bobbi is very loving and affectionate but she is also slightly possessive, overbearing, and impulsive. She likes to hide her emotions if she feels that it will burden you," she warned. Rodrick blinked. Slightly possessive? Overbearing? Impulsive?

_Um…._

"But I'll let you see for yourself," and Jerri Rivers walked back upstairs in an elegant manner, leaving a confused Rodrick downstairs. He didn't know what to think or to say. Um. That was the only thing he could think of.

It took him a full minute before he realized that Bobbi was standing right next to him with a raised eyebrow.

"Hi," he managed to spit out. _Impulsive…._

She grinned, amused.

"Hey. How's it going?"

"Great." _Say something more you idiot_.

"Well, you want to watch something with me? I just want to hang out a bit," she offered. He stiffly nodded. _Come on, loosen up you moron _.He awkwardly sat down next her and looked anywhere but her as she turned on the TV. This was the house of the girl he tried to win over and here he was, acting like a loser. And he gave Greg hell for continuously failing to win over Holly Hills. Blood really did run deep.

"What are we watching?" He asked.

"Game of Thrones," she responded cheerfully.

"That nerd show?" He said, and instantly regretted once he saw her smile fall. _WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT? _However, she quickly pulled another one.

"Why yes, Rodrick. That nerd show," she repeated. "Don't worry, it has lots of violence. And dragons," she added. _Slightly possessive…._

"Dragons?" He asked, slightly interested. If there's one thing these nerd things have going for them is dragons.

"And boobs," she said with a knowing glint in her eye.

_Okay, now I'm really interested_.

"Boobs?"

"Boobs."

"Let us watch this show then," he encouraged. Okay here he was, with this girl he was really into in her own house. This should be it. This where he will gather the courage to say; "Bobbi, I'm really into you. Let's go on a date." There's no way he'll wimp out this time. _Overbearing…._

* * *

Two hours later, Rodrick lay on his bed with his face down on the pillow.

He hated everything. He wanted to cry.

Out of all the crazy crap that happened to him these past two months, the final thing that ruined his chances with Bobbi was Rodrick himself. He could not get the courage to say a thing while they watched the show.

When the opening theme song played and she said how nice it was to watch a show with a close friend (She considered him a close friend!"), he could not say; "Well wouldn't it be awesome to watch stuff together more. By ourselves. At a movie theatre next week?"

When she smiled at him, somehow he could only grin nervously like some insecure freshman at orientation.

When the Starks first appeared and she stated on how she wanted to marry a guy with a family as close as them, he only nodded. He didn't cleverly state "Well then I'm the guy you're looking for!"

(Admittedly, he would be lying on that one. Maybe he and Greg were closer than they were a year ago, but they still didn't like Manny.)

When Jaime Lannister first appeared and she stated on how she liked a little arrogance in a guy, he didn't puffed his chest out and say "ME!"

Embarrassingly, he was too busy staring at that prostitute's boobs than paying attention to Bobbi when she talked about how inspiring and funny Tyrion Lannister was. Don't get him started on how he reacted when Daenerys Targaryen got out that bathtub. Bobbi reached over and pushed his lower jaw back up after that scene was over. It didn't even dawn on him that she actually touched him.

When she hoped that she will never meet a guy like Khal Drogo or Viserys Targaryen, he didn't work up the courage to say "Well, you'll never find that quality in me!"

Nope, he didn't do a single thing. In fact, the words Jerri said about her older sister really, really haunted him the entire time.

He didn't even crack a joke in response to Bobbi saying that while she was close to her siblings, she was not into her siblings the way the Lannister twins were into each other. Nope, he just watched in horror as the siblings went at it like dogs in the final scene. If he were Bran Stark in that scene, he wouldn't need Jaime Lannister to push him off that tower; he would have done it himself. Bobbi smiled sweetly and wished him a fun time at his uncle's wedding as he walked out the door, but he wasn't in the mood.

He was ready to burst into tears by the time he got home. He just ran upstairs and shut his door really loud.

He was such a loser, a wimp. No wonder his ex-girlfriend, Lindsay, dumped him in freshman year.

It took him four years, but it finally hit him.

He, Rodrick Heffley, had no game with girls.

* * *

Final chapter will be from Bobbi's point of view. Thanks to BadWolfBabe for reviewing!


	6. Just a Simple

A/N: Most of this chapter is in Bobbi's point of view.

* * *

_Why do boys have to be so simple sometimes?_

That's what Bobbi thought over and over as she lay on her bed, irritated. She gave Rodrick an opportunity to finally confess his feelings for her at her own house last night and he blew it. He could barely bring himself to talk to her while they were watching Game of Thrones. Perhaps she picked out the wrong episode. Maybe she should have picked out the ones loaded with sex. Then again, he nearly fainted when Dany's first scene popped up and she was stark naked. She had to push his jaw back up after that one. He was lucky that she was more bemused by his perverted act then angry. She barely could even stand watching the show anymore; the books were 10 times better. But hey, it was something she could watch if she wanted to make fun of something.

She knew all along that Rodrick had liked her. He wasn't a very subtle person. She was still cringing from those chocolate jokes he made. And then there was the chocolate box, the cookies, and the study session. He failed at every turn.

The thing was that she was used to guys hitting on her. She wasn't ugly, or she did not think of herself that way.

But she was not supposed to like guys like_ Rodrick_. He was the type of guy her mom would get a heart attack over if she saw him with her daughter. He got low grades in school, he got constant remarks of being "lazy" and "problematic" by his teachers, and he has no idea of what he wants to be in life except to be famous.

And by famous, he meant being a huge rock star with record deals, concerts at large stadiums, and millions of groupies lining up to hook up with him.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize it, but his band sucked.

_Hard._

She didn't mention to him because she did not want to crush his hopes but she saw Loded Diper in action before they even met.

She was browsing YouTube, bored, when she stumbled across "Mom Dances to Lame Band at Talent Show". She clicked it and laughed nonstop for about ten minutes after it was over. Now, beforehand, she didn't know Rodrick. They may have gone to the same high school but like any other school with a large amount of students, it was inevitable that you would be invisible to some people.

That video didn't get that much attention. Instead, everybody was too busy talking about a huge cheating scandal involving some popular kids that occurred that same weekend.

However the other video, "Sweet Sixteen Fail," gained MUCH more attention. It involved the most popular girl in school, Heather Hills, after all.

Apparently Rodrick was really into Heather, and she let him perform for her at her party. It ended up being the biggest mistake in her life as not only did Rodrick fail at singing "Baby" but his band's ridiculously loud stereos kicked off wreckage that escalated into Heather being doused by chocolate. Now that, that was the only anyone could talk about during the first two weeks. Even now, in November, people still snickered whenever they saw either Heather or Rodrick and his band.

Personally she didn't feel sorry for Heather, and was happy to see her gone. She was a complete woman child who tried to bully her in freshman year but stopped when Bobbi only behaved sweetly in response. Sweetness was her favorite weapon to use against miserable people; it was more pleasant than giving death glares to people like her younger sister Jerri did. Jerri's death glares were really scary.

She continued to lie on her bed when someone knocked on her door.

"It's unlocked," she simply stated. In walked Jerri, who was holding a black t-shirt.

"Bobbi, do you think Greg would like this? I bought it last weekend" She asked, holding it up. The words "TWISTED WIZARD" were splashed across the shirt in big yellow letters. She flipped the shirt to the back where a wizard was shown.

"Umm…sure. What's it for?" She said.

"I wanted to make him feel better. He's been rather moody lately since he learned of the news of Holly's moving," she explained. Bobbi allowed a smile to cross her face.

"Aww, how sweet! I'm sure he'll appreciated it." Jerri was a rather sweet girl when she was not being an ice queen. Bobbi liked to think of Jerri as a mixture of Stannis Baratheon and Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones.

Then she realized something. Jerri bought somebody who was not a member of the family something. Most importantly, a _boy_. Jerri was wary of boys; in fact, she came off as possibly asexual to Bobbi from the sheer abhorrence she displayed at the very idea of dating and finding another human being attractive. Jerri also was very distrustful of people in general, although it was hard to notice at first due to her ladylike exterior.

For her to go out of her way to give some boy a t-shirt could only mean….

"Jerri, dear, do you like this boy?" Bobbi asked gently.

"I have no inkling of what you seem to be insinuating," Jerri huffed.

Jerri had a tendency to use big words when she was in denial, frustration, or anger.

"Are you sure? I seem to recall you not too long ago saying: "I would never be as daft as to waste money on someone who I barely know"

"I do not have any feelings for Greg beyond friendship," Jerri continued to deny while crossing her arms.

Jerri also did not use contractions when she was in this state.

"Hmm. I think you do," Bobbi replied with a smirk.

"Well I do not. Do YOU have any feelings for his older brother? His brother has taken quite a liking to you?" Jerri changed the subject.

"Yeah I actually do like him. I am not one to deny it when I like someone," Bobbi said, smiling even more at the brief flash of irritation in her sister's eyes. Her sister quickly went back to a mask of indifference.

"Why?" She asked.

Why did she like him back?

"I don't know, I just do," Bobbi shrugged.

"Are you going to tell him this?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, I shall give you the other gift. I bought it last weekend along with the t-shirt," Jerri decided. She walked out of Bobbi's room for a second, leaving Bobbi to ponder what was going on. What kind of present was Jerri giving her? She didn't know, but she had a bad feeling about this.

Jerri was back within a minute, holding a gift wrapped in paper. She handed it to her older sister. Bobbi smiled in return, unwrapping the present.

Then her smile disappeared.

In big red letters the words: _**STDS, CONTRACEPTIVES, AND ABSTININCE; A COMPREHENSIVE GUIDE TO SEXUAL HEALTH FOR TEENS **_popped out on top of the cover of a very large white textbook. Bobbi could only give her sister a blank look.

"Mother gave me the money to buy it for you as soon as you started talking about Rodrick," Jerri added, looking quite pleased with her gift.

Of course their Mom would suggest that book as a good gift. Her mom conveniently drove her past the nearest Planned Parenthood clinic when Bobbi first started dating after all. And then not long after, Bobbi found brochure on STDs suspiciously lying right on the dining room table. There was also the random conservation about how children born from teen moms had a higher chance of being criminals during dinner. In which one of her former boyfriends had attended. They weren't together long after that.

Jerri's similarity to their mom was actually a point of contention between her parents. Her dad would try to explain as gently as possible that he did not want Jerri to end up like their mom or grandma and was actively trying to break that habit by putting Jerri in situations where she would have to interact with other kids her own age. Mom would counter that Jerri was quite fine the way she is and that who needed friends anyway? And thus their parents would argue for about an hour. It was really awkward to watch.

While she knew that this was Jerri's (and their mother's) way of looking out for her, this didn't make this situation any less uncomfortable, or irritating, because Jerri will never get this treatment if she started dating.

"Do you like it?" Jerri asked, still smiling. Despite how uncomfortable Bobbi was, she forced a smile.

"I do. It looks very…informative," she lied. Her younger sister finally left the room with grin. Bobbi sighed. Sometimes she wished that she wasn't so gentle with her siblings. She couldn't bring herself to be mean to them despite Jerri's social problems and Bram's penchant for imitating Universal monsters. She was aware of how much she coddled them too. She kept an eye on Jerri all the time so that she would not ever become depressed enough as to hang with the wrong people. It was admittedly was the main reason why she didn't having Jerri snoop around her all the time. She never let Bram out of her sight either, because if she didn't he would do what he did last night and bite people. Then there was the sad fact that if she managed to make Jerri or Bram sad, then she would give anything they wanted. Bobbi also made that Bram had eaten all his meals and went to bed at 7, and that he take his bath.

After a while of just lying around on her bed, she decided to text Rodrick to see how he was doing. He was away at his Grandma's house for his uncle Gary's wedding. He didn't look like he was excited, especially after he told her that this was his uncle's fourth time tying the knot. Getting married four times is kind of embarrassing if you think about it.

After fifteen minutes, she was a little worried. Rodrick hadn't texted her back. Was this payback for avoiding him for a week after that their last study session? Or continuing to do it until she invited him over last night? To be fair, she did it because he was annoying her with his inability to fess up with his feelings for her.

And today was only Friday. His uncle's wedding was Sunday.

Frustratingly, Bobbi fell into dreamless sleep.

_Not being able to sleep over a boy? Mom and Jerri would be pleased if they found out._

_Not._

* * *

On Saturday, Bobbi was still annoyed over Rodrick not texting her. While her and Jerri was watching some cheesy Friday the 13th sequel, she would continually check her phone to see if he answered any of her text messages.

"This film's acting is atrocious," Jerri huffed. She really did not enjoy slasher movies, finding them to be nothing but racist, sexist, and unoriginal waste dumps. She was more interested in the more psychologically scary ones, the ones that stay in your head for days. Bobbi in contrast loved slasher movies, if only because she held the belief that one day she'll be making them and that they'll be better than any other trashy PG-13 slasher flicks that might be out that same year.

"Oh it's not that bad. The black couple is still around after 30 minutes, doesn't that count for something?" Bobbi said optimistically, finally deciding to look up from her phone.

They both watched as Jason Voorhees smashed the black male's head in while then shoving a party horn in the black female's eye.

"And now they're gone," Jerri said, unamused.

* * *

On Sunday, Bobbi resisted the urge to check her phone during church. Even if the lady next to her was playing Candy Crush, and the entire family behind her was sleeping, and the kid across from her was playing Mario Kart on his 3DS, she was _not _going to fall into temptation.

Even if the pastor was incredibly boring. This was weird, because he was good last week. Plus the choir was singing like they were at a funeral.

After church, her family went to Golden Corral, which she hated. Buffet joints were horrible in general to her. All you do is eat plate after plate of mediocre food, wait in line for crab legs only for some jerk to pile all of them on his/her plate, try to prevent your kid from making the desert section looking a hurricane went through it, and then when you leave, end up feeling crap for eating plate after plate.

Golden Corral always looked like a dump when her family went there, and this time it was no different. Food was scattered all over the place, and there were little kids _everywhere_. It wouldn't have been so bad if half of them didn't have so happen to covered in chocolate stains from the fountain. Her parents have begun to look regretful for coming here.

Their waitress also had a bit of an attitude. She took their orders without even saying hello to them.

As her one plate of Mac n cheese and ribs (the only two things she liked here) sat there, unintended, she checked her phone one last time.

_No new messages_.

Well ok then. She at least expected Rodrick to text her, complaining about how much the wedding was boring.

Apparently he was ignoring her. Again.

"Bobbi, take your brother to the bathroom," Her mother said, suddenly appearing. Most of Bram's arm was covered in chocolate.

Now Bobbi was even more irritated.

* * *

"Should I be nice and just ask 'How was the wedding?' or should I automatically confront him about ignoring me for the weekend?" Bobbi asked Jerri the next day.

"I would confront him with much steel and hardness but you do not have it in you to do that," Jerri answered while zippering up her book bag. Bobbi frowned.

"You're right. I _don't _have it in me to that. Ugh, I'm too kind for that," she admitted. More than one occasion, she wondered whether or not she was being nice or passive when it came to people.

"And what am I to do about our 'relationship'?" She added, referring to Rodrick's repeated attempts at trying to win her heart.

"Despite being the type of boy our parents had warned us about, he has already won your heart, hasn't he? Well, why don't you do something that'll catch him off guard? Something that shows him that you like him and is done with his repeated failure?" Jerri advised as they began to walk down the steps. Bobbi pondered what to do.

And then it hit her.

She walked around the halls, looking for Rodrick. He wasn't getting out of her sights until lunch like last time.

She spotted one of his band members leaning against a locker.

"Chris, was it?"

"Um yeah"

"Do you know where Rodrick is?"

"No….." he said. She gave him a look.

"Really?"

"Yes," he said, nodding. She continued to glance at him, making him uncomfortable. He sighed in defeat.

"He's in the art room with Ben and Ward in the basement."

* * *

"Are you sure Bobbi will never find us in here?" Rodrick asked Ben as they lounged in the chairs in the art room, waiting for the homeroom bell to ring. Rodrick wanted to steer clear of Bobbi for about a week. He didn't want to be reminded that he was a failure. Luckily, his grades were secured for the quarter to, so he didn't need her to tutor him.

"Dude, like totally. You don't take art and those who do you find to be lame. Like, she'll never find us in here." Ward nodded in agreement.

"Too bad I did," said Bobbi as she walked in. Each of the boys' eyes was wide.

"Oh um…um, h-hey Bobbi," Ben stammered, while she walked past him and stood in front of Rodrick.

For a moment they just stared at each other. Then in a quick motion, she grabbed Rodrick's face and kissed him. When she pulled back, she cupped his face affectionately, while he looked back at her in confusion.

"Did you just kiss me?" He asked in disbelief. She grinned.

"Yeah."

"…Why?"

"Because you like me and I like you. Isn't that simple," She answered. He tilted his head.

"B-but what about those other times?" he asked.

"I was testing you. To see if you were really dating material," she explained. He nodded slowly, still a bit confused.

"Um ok. Then you wouldn't mind if we kiss again?" He offered. She giggled.

"Of course not!"

They smiled and began to lean in when the bell for homeroom rang. Bobbi smiled sweetly and grabbed Rodrick's hand as he got out of the seat. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked to their homeroom together.

"So basically all it took was kiss? We're together now?" Rodrick asked.

"Yup," Bobbi said.

"Sweet."

"But there's something that needs to be done," she said. He gave her a confused look.

"And what is that?"

"We need to hook up two people that don't seem to realize that they're into each other," she simply said.

"Annnnnnd who would those two people be?"

She looked at him with an excited smile.

"_Greg and Jerri of course!"_

* * *

The End. Although I'm probably going to pretend I never wrote this story ten years from now, I am pleased that this is the first story I have ever completed on Fanfiction. Net. Thank you to all those who reviewed, favorited, followed, and viewed this story!


End file.
